Work is not an excuse for love
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Tala Ivanov has trouble finding a suitable job, and his friend Bryan offers him a place at an international enterprise in Tokyo, Japan. Little does he know that he will be working under no other than Kai Hiwatari! To be continued...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, welcome to my first attempt on a multi chapter fic of TalaXKai X3

Cover Art on top: I drew it. I may redraw it, because I rushed it and crapped it up.

I am really not used to this, so I apologize in advance for any errors or unfitting sentences...

This is just the introduction, and I will try to get onto the good bits as soon as I can :D

Basically Tala ruins every chance of a job offer and Bryan has found a place for him, in Japan. A large international enterprise... You know where this is going.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Blazy~

* * *

**Work is not an excuse for love**

(Introduction)

A young male, in his early twenties walked, or rather, trudged through the snow, with his head down and shoulders slack in the streets of Moscow.

His almost blood red hair was now lightly tainted with a thin sheet of fresh snow, and his lashes and thick coat were given the same treatment as well. But he did not care. Even though the man's teeth chattered slightly and his breath fogged around him every time he exhaled, his beautiful eyes, matching the weather, focused on the ground.

Trudge. Trudge. Trudge.

Worn out snow boots paced forth in synchronized slow movements. Up ahead by 10 feet, an empty can lay silently on the ground. Eyes ignored its presence while the boots kept going.

Clonk!

The boot made contact with the can, sending it flying and then skidding across. Then again, and again, and finally to somewhere it cannot reach.

Typical.

There's an almost universal fact about this. No matter the reasons that triggered this act, it can be almost always concluded that the person was not happy about something. A breakup, rent shortage, general depression, boredom, and so on and so forth. But in this one's case, it was a job.

Well, almost his job until he screwed up.

Yet again.

For some unknown reason the redhead had difficulties trying for an employment anywhere, but always ceasing to do so. Was it what he had said? Or was it just his face that disapproved many employers. He concluded with both. Although it's quite the opposite, tall, lean and muscular, skin as pale and untainted like new snow, flaming red hair and an angular yet soft facial feature with prominent cheekbones. And the eyes, oh those beautiful ice blue orbs that shone with a passion yet with a hint of dark reality. Pure yet sinful. One of a kind. Satan's creation. Therefore making it very confusing for the man to understand exactly why he cannot even make it through the interview. It's not even that hard to begin with.

All you need to do is to be honest about your opinions. Or so, that's what the redhead thought.

_Why have you applied for this job? _

_Because I want money and I'm short on rent. _

_What are your major flaws? _

_I don't have any. I'm a pretty marvelous guy. _

_How much would you like to receive per hour? _

_Enough to pay for drinks. _

Yeah, he didn't know he had to lie. That totally just contradicted everything he was taught during childhood.

Oh well. Another failed interview. Shit happens. Move along with life.

Although it still stings a bit.

It's not like he had never had a job before. But it wasn't anything big really, just the usual cafes and restaurants, usual stuff in the mall. Heck, even Burger King at some point. Who knew that spitting into onion rings for people who he hates could get him canned? Anyways, back to being jobless again. The young man continued to mop about the streets, checking his cell phone once in a while for a text message from his friend, Bryan Kuznetsov. They knew each other since they were young, now they are sharing a small run down apartment, in the backstreets of the large city.

Currently, Bryan is visiting his family in Leningrad, and was almost desperate for the redhead to find work and pay his share of the half. One day, just before Bryan boarded the train for Leningrad he told him that he had found a place for him, in a multi national enterprise. No one knows how on earth Bryan dug up and found all that, but he said he would send a text with all the information provided, so that the redhead could start work as soon as possible. Otherwise he really will kick the lazy asshole out of their apartment.

All thoughts were interrupted by a familiar beep in the man's pocket. He quickly flipped his cell phone open and a new message window popped up and opened:

_Tel: *********_

_Fax: *********_

_Email: **********_

_Hiwatari Enterprise_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_PS. The confirmation letter will be sent to you by email, so be sure to check your inbox later. The airplane tickets will be included once you confirm. _

_PPS. Tala, you better take this job and keep it. Otherwise I'm throwing your shit out onto the streets!_

_Love, _

_Bryan._

Wait. Tokyo. JAPAN.

Fuck. And he thought it was in Russia. It has been a long time since Tala went to Japan. What, 3-5 years? Since when did Bryan have the time to look for such a job offer for him? Wasn't it hard to like, you know, get into large companies, let alone having an offer for a place for him?

Oh well. At least the plane tickets are included.

Tala sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He wondered if he should get back home and start. Probably a wise decision.

At least he might be able to get a job at the "Hiwatari Enterprise" of Japan. Wait. "Hiwatari." Sounds somewhat familiar. Probably because all Japanese sounds the same anyways, at least to Tala it did.

But yes, going back to their apartment and checking his email…

... To be Continued...

* * *

Might I point out the title of this story sucks? I can not come up with anything at all... ."

Thank you for reading :D

Suggestions and critique are welcome in any language or... Planet.

O.o


	2. Chapter 2

I have actually finished chapter two... It was suppose to be finished days ago but I fell asleep randomly due to amount of work and issues I had.

But now I'm fine and back on.

Enter Max Tate! I have thrown in humor into this, I hope it is the right kind of humor.

Enjoy this poorly written story!

Blazy~

* * *

Shoes and coat were thrown off as Tala made his way though the front door and into the living room. He whistled absentmindedly, passing the couch and TV set, where hundreds of Bryan's X-Box games lay. Halo, Halo reach, Left 4 dead, C.O.D Black Ops and countless games of violent destruction were piled up and occupied their living space. Tala shook his head and mentally noted to himself on reminding Bryan once again, to clean up his shit after he's finished. Or at least, turn the bloody consul off! There goes the electricity bill…

He quickly skimmed through the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water whilst proceeding upstairs to his bedroom. There his crappy old laptop lay, charging peacefully but loudly on his bed.

Stupid hunk of metal.

Tala threw his keys onto the desk and flopped down on his messy, still unmade bed, opening the screen lid and proceeding to his email account. Tala tapped impatiently against the track pad and growled as the old thing desperately tried to not freeze during the simple task of calculating and processing of a website. So far so good, as he scrolled down his inbox in search of one particular letter that may change his life, for better or for worse. But that doesn't matter right now. He just needed to find it first.

_Advertisements._

_Facebook notifications of "you are missing out on your friend's updates." _

_Grandmother. _

_More advertisements. It's now telling Tala to sign up for more spam. _

_Other website notifications. _

…

_Confirmation Letter H. Enterprise. _

Ah, there it is.

Tala clicked the little icon and his screen loaded with the information.

_Dear Mr. Tala (Yuriy) Ivanov, _

_Thank you for applying. (Technically, he didn't. Bryan did.) _

_We are pleased to welcome you with a position here as general secretary, the President's first hand assistant. _

_You will be provided further information after your arrival to Tokyo, Japan by next week Monday. Everything will be provided and specified then. _

_Airplane tickets will be included. Please __**click**__**here**__ to __**accept**__ offer or __**decline**__. _

Once again, thank you for your cooperation. We hope to see you soon.

_Powered by, _

_Hiwatari Enterprise_

_Head office_

_Tokyo, Japan. _

Next Monday?! Today is Friday! There's barely 3 days left! Talk about short time notice… Tala clicked the link to accept, transferring to the company's site where he needed to fill out his personal details.

Thank goodness they did not ask him any of those silly interview questions the other stores/shops bombarded him with. Probably due to the fact that Bryan answered for him in place, and also this wasn't a little store/shop. It was a proper company, properly international, properly professional. Tala was starting to look somewhat forward to this. Maybe he'll actually get a life after all.

But it still doesn't give Bryan the right to invade and make his own decisions. Even if it was ideal.

Also, the name Hiwatari kept reminiscing in Tala's head. Something sounds so familiar, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It's a bit frustrating. He also wondered what the boss would be like, perhaps a middle- aged man with a mustache and an old crisp suit, who shouts in Japanese and gets a veiny anger mark whenever he does so? Or one of those who seem not to be even there in the company, unless a meeting was held. Then he will emerge from his abyss. Or those overly extremely nice but creepy polite bosses that seem to be the rage in Japan? Or an ugly old fart that… Farts.

Maybe he is over thinking all of this. Whomever his new boss may be, they were nice enough to offer him any position at such a high ranked company. In fact, it seemed like somewhat of a miracle to make it this far. Tala had never had the grades or the interest to be anywhere like that. Let alone apply and get accepted. Guess this day's not so bad after all.

Tala finished the information page and clicked next. He filled out his passport details and visa for Japan. Since it's company paid, it was quite easy and fast. Lastly, he read the contract and accepted. It is now complete. He will be officially arriving in Japan by Monday and he can start his life over again. And hopefully this time it will last.

Satisfied, Tala closed his laptop and started to pack.

It is now Monday morning and there are several things that went wrong during that time. First, Tala does not have formal suits or anything well tailored for that matter, secondly, he had just realized he never received the plane tickets, and has to be in the airport in the next 2 hours. Lastly, he couldn't find his passport. He had looked everywhere, from under the bed to even Bryan's closet, and still no sign of it. This is making him wanting to pull his hair out. He had had it just a few days ago, now it magically disappeared. Just like that. As the passport states you must guard your life with it, Tala certainly isn't doing a good job of that. Furthermore, he needs to leave in the next 15 minutes or loose the one and only chance of getting a life.

Shit happens.

The redhead sighed and hung his head in defeat. He muttered a curse under his breath, to ease the stress. Tala rubbed his face with his hands and proceeded to unpack everything. He took out his laptop from his case and opened it, revealing what was lost all along.

His passport!

Beaming, Tala grabbed it and gave it an awkward kiss, then realizing how disgusting it was to do so, for as many people have touched it. But that doesn't matter. He found the sacred document to all his troubles. Fuck the plane tickets surely he can make some arrangements at the airport? Shrugging, Tala repacked his laptop and got his suitcase, threw on his coat and made his way to the airport.

Tala liked planes, but hated the airport with a passion for homicide. People. Everywhere. Children. Tala hated children. At least the ones in the airport who were crying about something unnecessary, such as wanting to go relieve themselves or craving for attention. That's what all kids want and do. At least in Tala's eyes they do.

Dodging said children and people, the redhead made his way towards the nearest serving check in counter. This time he had his passport in his hands. Not laptop.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" The attractive lady at the counter asked politely, in a well-rehearsed tone.

"Yes, the flight to Tokyo at 10:30 am please?" Tala handed the lady his passport, who accepted it with a smile.

"That's right, Mr. Tala Ivanov, you have a booked flight from Moscow to Tokyo at 10:30 am to 7:00 pm Moscow time?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well then, it seems to be in order. Your private jet will be waiting for you at your destined terminal." The lady handed him back his passport and a printed ticket. "Have a nice flight."

Wait.

_Private jet?! _

No way. _No fucking way._

This is too cool. How classy can this company get?

Tala smirked to himself and proceeded to find his terminal, thinking wonderful thoughts of luxurious service given to him during the flight. All the nice food and a comfortable seat, with a nice view out the window. When he entered the jet the airhostesses greeted him in a traditional Japanese way, immediately getting the first class treatment that many dream of. One of the airhostesses helped him out of his coat, one with the suitcase, the other handing him a nice warm towel. Of course, all of this was paid by the company no way in hell could Tala himself afford such luxurious absurdity.

While Tala was being pampered by the super friendly Japanese ladies, he looked out the window as the plane was taking off. Smoothly, gracefully, but with power. Watching the ground and streets slowly grow smaller and eventually disappear, replaced by the never ending horizon of wispy white clouds and blue toned sky, complimented with the radiant shine of the morning sun. It felt like heaven, relaxing and beautiful. For the first time in many months, Tala found him self slowly drifting off peacefully to the world of sleep.

By the time he woke up the plane was already landing. Great. He didn't even get to watch any cool movies or eat oriental Japanese food. Oh well, at least he got some sleep, some good sleep that he haven't had in such a long time. Now he should be energized and ready to present himself to his new boss. The plane eventually landed solidly and the airhostesses helped the redhead with his luggage and coat, once the plane fully came to a stop, waving goodbye, Tala walked out and down the aisle portal into the Tokyo airport.

Pass the corridor and pass the check out, Tala walked out of the exit, meeting up with many of the passengers that were also pushing past each other to meet their friends, family etc. Tala was alone, and he did not know whom he was supposed to meet. Guess he should start looking for nametags the people were holding to find his name on it huh. Tala's work was cut out for him as he heard someone shout his name.

Or rather, his other name his parents called him.

"_Yuriy! Mr. Yuriy Ivanov? Are you there?" _

Tala turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and came to face a rather trouble faced boy, or young man with a head full of radiant blonde hair. The young man was also holding a sign up- a massive sign up, bigger and more vibrant than any other signs around it. If signs had feelings, they'd be quite jealous at the amount of attention the said sign was receiving. On the sign written in 3 languages of English Russian and Japanese, it said Yuryi Ivanov. It was written in gigantic bold letters in sharpie, and beside the letters in the corner was a poorly drawn picture of Tala's face, also drawn in sharpie.

Blinking, Tala approached the almost hysterical Blonde, who was still waving the sign like a white flag.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm Yuryi Ivanov." Tala gave a weak smile.

The young man turned and his face brightened almost instantly.

"OH! Alright, okay! Awesome! Hello, I'm Max Tate! Nice to meet you Mr. Yuryi Ivanov!" Max finally dropped the sign and grabbed Tala's hand, shaking it with ultimate enthusiasm and force.

"I prefer Tala. Tala Ivanov." Tala politely replied and rubbed his arm slowly, as Max had abused it with so called handshake.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry Mr. Tala Ivanov! Anyways, I am suppose to pick you up and introduce you to such and such… Here, let me carry your suitcase!" Once again, Max grabbed and invaded his personal space, without his permission to do so.

"It's okay, I can hang onto that."

"No! It is my duty!"

Right.

There is no reasoning with this guy.

Tala sighed and followed Max out of the airport and outside, where a limo greeted them with its shiny black reflection. The driver came out and put his suitcase into the trunk, while Max and Tala got in the backseats. As they drove towards the designated hotel, Max began to explain everything to Tala.

"Okay, so first, we will drop off your things at the Hotel, then we will go to the company where you can meet everyone and especially the President because you're his secretary and it's required to do so, and then we will have lunch, and then get to know the office and your off for today! Oh yeah, have I mentioned you will have to wait for your apartment, because it has not been renovated completely yet? Any questions?"

Too much information.

"No..."

"Good! Now let's go over-"

"Wait, can I just stop you right there?" Tala was getting a migraine from this.

"Yeah?"

"Nah, I just wanted to stop you."

"Well anyways! Let's go over the time schedule again!"

There is absolutely no reasoning with this guy.

Once they were out of the car and checked into the Five Star Hotel that Tala would be staying for the night, Max helped him sort his room out and unpack everything, yes everything. From laptop to documents to underwear, everything.

All Tala can do was watch Max tear through his things, energetically and enthusiastically. Tala found it funny how Max could do anything with a zing, usually it would piss him off if anyone went through his things like that.

After all the unpacking and re arranging, Max had proven himself to be useful and managed to do it in record time. And neatly organized as well. During that time he explained to Tala that he was the secretary's assistant, meaning Tala's assistant. And among other secretaries from different departments as well.

Now that everything's settled for the day, it was time to meet his new boss.

New boss.

Old friend.

Little did he know that.

* * *

Tala's memory must be very bad, considering he had forgotten such a hottie? Not forgotten but... You know what I mean.

Some of Tala's secrets will be revealed in the next chapter, all related to President Hiwatari ;)

Now I am excited as well. ."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people who are reading my useless crap fictions

Enter Kai Hiwatari~

I have finished this earlier than I thought... But I'm not entirely happy with it, it's way too cheesy in many of the bits.

At least Kai is introduced... And Tala's secret about Kai is revealed; quite obvious really. Next chapter will be the start of Tala's job, I will try to make it entertaining and perverted. Ish.

Enjoy~

Blazy~

* * *

The car approached the front driveway of the building and the men stepped out. Tala gazed up gingerly at the never-ending stories of the building, known as the Hiwatari Enterprise.

It was massive.

Max led Tala into the front entrance, pointing and giving detailed explanations of what the lobby consisted of and who is responsible for running it and so on and so forth. Unnecessary details in Tala's eyes, but if Max getting paid to do this then he will have to bear with it.

Which is getting somewhat painful.

The blonde finally stopped hammering away to Tala about pointless lobby management, whilst turning his attention to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Good afternoon! Is Mr. President Hiwatari available? I've collected Mr. Ivanov he is with me right now."

_Collected? He is not an object. And Max seems to enjoy putting Mister in everyone's name. _

Max beamed up at the reception lady, who nodded and picked up the phone for dial. While they were waiting, the blonde turned his attention back to the older man.

"You know, usually it's the human resources manager Ray who's doing the hiring, but for some reason Mr. President Hiwatari hired you personally. He never does such a thing. I guess you must be special in some sort of way?"

Tala raised his eyebrows. Now who exactly is this mysterious President everyone's going on about? The name just sounds so familiar… It's almost sickening. The redhead cursed his undeveloped mental capacity. Why does he want to hire someone such as Tala himself? Something fishy is going on here.

His train of thought was cut off as Max waved his hand in front of his face, beckoning him to follow him to the President's office, when the receptionist concluded that his boss was ready to see him. As they made their way up on the elevator, Tala could not help but be excited yet slightly nervous at the same time. All thoughts of the imaginary fat bosses were forcefully blocked out and replaced by excessive unrealistic pep talks. He needed this job and to keep it. No way in hell is he going to shit this one up. Tala nervously fidgeted with his shirt button, but was reassured once he caught a glimpse of the radiant over enthusiastic blonde that was currently staring and smiling and humming softly to himself.

He seemed to be having a blast.

If Max could get a job like this, why couldn't he?

Not to be mean or anything of course.

The elevator reached the top floor and dinged as it opened, Max rushing out and Tala followed in pursuit. The whole floor was just dedicated to the workspace of the President, and a few other office rooms scattered about. They approached the room at the front, a polished name tag shone brightly yet humbly beside the door:

_President K. Hiwatari_

K… K. Hiwatari. Sounds way too familiar, could it be-

"President Tala is here to see you!"

Once again his thoughts were ruptured by the zesty blonde.

"We're outside, like right now! In front of your door!"

Silence.

"… Please, come in." Came a voice, a male voice, by the sound of it the President seems to be quite young to be in his position of power.

Tala's ice blue eyes grew wide and his heart raced by ten folds when the door was opened and the all too familiar figure greeted him with that trademark smirk. The man looked to be a year or so younger, half a head shorter than Tala himself. His face was beautiful, those deep familiar ruby red eyes hidden under dark lashes, pale porcelain skin contrasting with it. Two- toned hair of slate and black added to the man's unique features. Soft plump lips curled to a devious smirk, as he watched the redhead ogle at him. Clad in a smooth light grey suit that framed his figure gracefully, complemented by a white dress shirt with a black matching waistcoat his body bent naturally against the wooden desk he was leaning on. Tala recognized him instantly.

_Kai. Kai Hiwatari. _

"Thank you Max, you may leave. I'll handle it from here." Gorgeous ruby eyes shone briefly towards the direction of Max, meeting up with his own baby blue ones. Max blushed and nodded, quickly turning around closing the door behind him as he went off.

It seems that his handsome features affected not only Tala. Even in after all these years.

Once Max was gone, Kai looked back at the older man, smirk still present upon his face.

"I take it as you still remember me, Tala." He chuckled quietly, politely.

"How can I not?" Tala still wide eyed, never kept his gaze off. "Kai you know I'd never forget you, at least your face, and name. Not last name."

Kai chuckled lightly at the last remark.

"Oh? Is that so. Let me guess, all Japanese sound the same to you."

"Exactly."

Kai knew him well, even after all this time.

"You can insult me with your sarcasm if you want now." Tala smirked and Kai smiled back. He knew the bluenette just as well as he did to Tala.

"I wouldn't blame you for not knowing about my position here, since my grandfather ran it. The family business is now passed down onto me starting from the beginning of last year."

Tala nodded. "So Bryan knew all along didn't he?"

"Obviously. Who'd be thick enough to hire someone like you?"

"Oi, poisonous mouth as always Kaisy."

"I'm only being realistic." Kai smiled. "I only hired you because I haven't seen you and wanted to see how you're doing. Bryan called me earlier complaining about you and your lazy ass, and if I didn't hire you he threatened to move to Japan and live off of me. I don't want that to happen."

"Thanks, for that Kai."

"Don't mention it."

Cheeky bastard.

As always.

Just the way Tala _loved _him to be.

"Anyways Tal, how do you find everything to your liking?"

"Extremely over the top and fucking wonderful, keep it up."

"The private jet?"

"Marvelous."

"Hotel?"

"Truly one of a kind." Tala really meant it.

"Good, you should relax today, tomorrow we will start and go over everything. About work that is, and everything else will be sorted out later." Kai walked up towards Tala and held out his hand; Tala taking it and they shook hands. Sarcastic formality.

Kai gave Tala his contact information and personal cell phone number, along with a packet of everything Tala needed to go through and be ready for tomorrow. Even though they were good friends since childhood, Kai still kept some of his business composure when talking about work. All Tala could think of was how Kai became more attractive than ever before and how the slight curve of his waist traced through the well- tailored suit. Plus all of the formal business act Kai's putting on makes him sexier, something that the redhead will not comment at the moment.

Tala had not felt this way about anyone for a really long time.

Only Kai made him so logged up with uncertain but powerful emotions that soar through his body like electricity every time they meet. Even now, after 4 years of separation, the emotions still linger strongly within Tala. But Kai doesn't know.

He never knew.

Tala had never told him.

Or rather, didn't get the chance to.

The truth is, Tala have always had this desire for Kai, even when they were young and ignorant. From being good friends to very to best, from innocent attractions to sinfully erotic over exhilarating dreams at night. Tala had even remembered the time when he hated the younger male, for being so damn perfect in his eyes. Out of jealousy, desire, unexplained respect, he did not know. But he hated him then. Yet he still loved him so much it hurt. Eventually love dominated hate, and his emotions came to an agreement, that the hatred was not of Kai, but his insecurity to make Kai his. Then from onwards, Tala devoted his heart and locked it away Kai.

One day Tala decided to confront Kai about his feelings towards the bluenette. And on that same day, Kai was called to return back to Japan. For the sake of the enterprise he had inherited from his parents, he had to go back. Kai was already at the airport by the time Tala decided to call him up to meet somewhere.

"_Sorry Tal, but it's the company's order. I have to go back." _

Tala decided not to tell him.

Now that they meet again, after 4 years of separation, his heart ached with the passion to claim the man as his own.

The sob story was cut out as Kai clicked his fingers in front of Tala's face, bringing the older man back to reality.

"So, did you get all that?" Kai asked.

"Um, yeah I got it I won't let you down, boss." Tala, back to the real world once again, saluted and poked his tongue out at the younger man, earning a gentle slap and a smirk from Kai.

"You better not."

"When have I ever let you down? Wait, don't answer that." The two men chuckled softly at the warm feeling of old but strong friendship they still possess. They missed soaking up each other's company, even if it didn't seem that way.

"Right, if you have any questions, ask Max, as I'm paying him to answer your questions." Kai showed Tala to the door, both a bit reluctant to leave so soon. "But you can call me if you want as well, I know you will miss me."

"For sure." Tala smiled, taking a step out of the office.

"Oh and Tala?"

"Yes Kai?"

"It was nice. Seeing you again, it really is." Kai smiled warmly and sincerely for the first time, making Tala's face heat up a bit.

He's so much more beautiful when he smiles.

"Same to you Kai. I'll see you tomorrow." Kai nodded and Tala went out, closing the door behind him.

Max was waiting patiently/impatiently in the corner.

"There you are! You were taking forever! I have to go pee!"

Tala raised his eyebrow.

"You've been holding it this whole time?"

"Yes! I cannot abandon you!" Max fidgeted in one place, trying his best to keep it in.

"That's not abandoning!"

"Yes it is!"

Tala sighed. He's wasting his breath again, and Max will literally burst in any minute.

"Then go pee!" With that, Max rushed off to the nearest washroom, whilst Tala waited outside. Which took a while.

Max emerged from the washroom looking very content and relieved, and they proceeded back to the Hotel. There the blonde ordered food for the redhead and went off, shouting something about picking him up at 8:30 am next day. The food arrived later, which left Tala alone by himself, in his large room suite finally getting some peace at last.

Tala took a long shower, reminiscing back in Kai's office earlier during the day. All he could think of was how truly handsome and beautiful Kai had become. The way his head tilts when he smirks, showing off a bit of that nice pale neck that was hidden by his shirt collar, his lips soft and full when he smiled; so kissable. The way his suit hugged his lean yet toned body… And those eyes, fire sparkling within those crimson orbs… Tala winced slightly at the perversion of his thoughts. If he keeps this up, another part of him would stand to attention, even if he's tired and craved for rest.

Blocking sinful thoughts from his mind, the redhead turned off the shower and stepped out, toweling his hair dry and putting on a clean pair of boxers that Max had readied for him (how very nice of Max). Tala flopped down on the king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Oh how he would give anything to have Kai right now, on top of him, panting and glistening with sweat… _

WHOA.

Tala mentally slapped himself from the thought. He needed more self- control of his thoughts and body. But who could blame him? Any hot-blooded male would be incredibly aroused if Kai were to be engaged in such an act.

But enough is enough. He needed sleep otherwise he won't function properly. Tala sighed deeply and his eyelids felt heavy, slowing pulling them over the ice blue orbs. His body relaxed and breathing became more calm and peaceful, but his head filled with thoughts of a certain slate-haired man.

Not that he minded of course.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

A day with Kai.

* * *

You've made it to the end, without falling asleep! :O

Even if you did I don't mind, as long as you have dirty dreams of Kai as well *evil grin*

Next Chapter will be more interesting? Maybe

Blazy~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I must apologize on my behalf of the horrible late update of this chapter... Some things have come up, such as a holiday week and stupid school applications. But it's okay, I have finished this chapter now, and I shall try to keep up with writing the next one as well.

Have you ever got bitten by a goose? It hurts... Especially male geese they hurt more, the rough ridges on their beaks make it more so... Doesn't hurt as much when female geese bite though. Random remark... So moving on!

Oh yes, this story is also partly inspired by my unfinished one shot doujinshi... Where Tala screws Kai in an office. Which will come up later on as well hint hint ;) I don't know where to upload it since it's so graphic but if anyone's interested let me know.

I tried to make this pervy, so it's rather pervy in the beginning heh heh... Kai is UKE and Tala's SEME by the way.

Enjoy~

Blazy~

* * *

_Sheets wrinkled and bodies entwined; shifted clumsily, ragged breaths throttled and gasped through passionate moans. Heated hungry mouths clashed and took in whatever they tasted, teeth occasionally clicked and make contact. Hands explored unknown areas and intruded untouched desires._

_Kai moaned into the heated kiss as Tala's tongue slicked into his own mouth, exploring the hot cavern passionately. Fingers glided across skin and caught hold of his plump bum and gave it a teasing squeeze. The bluenette gasped lightly at the cheeky gesture, breaking their lips apart slightly, a thin trial of saliva connected between the two tongues and dribbled down his chin. The two broke apart and the redhead spread the younger man's cheeks, and positioned his hard aching need against the wet quivering entrance. Tala growled softly as he pushed in, feeling the instant warm and tightness of the other. Kai gasped lightly at the sudden intrusion from behind, throwing his head back and letting out a silent cry, crimson orbs wide with painful yet sweet pleasure._

_Tala gave him a moment to adjust to his size, before setting a steady rhythm to the thrusting of his hips. First steadily, soon increasing the pace, pounding roughly and passionately into the tight sweet heat of Kai's overwhelmingly hot body, as if another part of Tala drove him to go harder, faster and deeper to find that desired release. Kai bit his lip to prevent another loud moan from escaping, but failing at Tala clasped his mouth back onto his own, and continued to thrust in and out of the bluenette. Tala felt Kai's heated breath ghosting over his ear as he trailed down to suck on that long pale neck, leaving a marked love bite, along with many more._

_The bluenette's breath immediately hitched and turned into something between a soft whimper and a growl when the redhead's cock intruded upon something deep within Kai. Tala smirked softly and pounded into that same spot a few times, earning an extremely sexy mewl from the younger man. The redhead's cock twitched and became harder when that sound escaped from Kai's lips, wanting to hear more of it, Tala started to pound mercilessly into the tight heat, partly due to the hormonal overdrive of hearing such exquisite noises and also to gain his and Kai's release. Harder and faster he thrusted, the more vocal Kai became. Soon both men are panting and sweat glistened against their pale skin._

_Just a bit longer until they reach final ecstasy, just a few more seconds and Kai will be his…_

_Just a bit more…_

…

"MR. IVANOV!"

Tala's eyes instantly snapped open.

Fuck. It was just a dream.

"TALA! MR. IVANOV!"

_Argh who the fuck is it now?!_

Tala growled and sat up on the bed, clearly unimpressed at the rude morning wakeup. He was never a happy morning person. Furthermore the dream still affected his lower regions, as his erection pressed uncomfortably against his constraining boxers. Trying very hard to be composed, Tala turned his head towards the direction of the annoying sound, which was aimed at the front door.

"Yes, who is THIS?"

"MR- OH! You are FINALLY awake! It's Max!"

Tala stared blankly at Max, which he ended up staring up at the door. How _many times _does Max have to interrupt him and invade his personal space and time?

First it's his thoughts and sentences now his sleep as well?! Not to mention the interruption of sexytime with Kai! Real or not, this is not cool. Leaving a lonely guy stranded with a huge boner in the morning cannot be described as one of Tala's good days. Although thanks to Max, little Tala has well calmed down.

"Heyyyy Mr. Ivanov? Can I please come in? You are seriously LATE FOR WORK!"

The redhead snapped when "late for work" was heard. He glanced at the clock: 8:50 am.

Aw shit.

Tala grumbled and rolled off of bed, slowly staggering towards the door, opening it and letting in the hysterical Max, who burst into the lounge in sheer blind panic. Before Tala can do anything, Max began:

"MR. IVANOV DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR LATE BY 20 MINUTES?! I was suppose to pick you up at 8:30 am and I told you and I texted you and called you but you won't pick up so I got really scared and I went up to your room, which is now hahaha and realized that you are not even ready yet?! Oh no, Mr. Hiwatari's totally going to have my head for this… And… And he might even fire you!" Max jabbed a quivering finger at Tala, who yawned and desperately tried to stifle his migraine.

"Pfft, he can't fire me if he never really hired me yet."

"Yes he did! You just happen to be late on your first day!" With that, Max tore open the closet and began to rip through Tala's clothes once again.

Tala rubbed his face with his hands, a sign of utter defeat. Caving in, he grumbled and went into the bathroom to clean him self up a bit to look a bit more _presentable _than the current state he's in. Bed hair, dark circles under his usually crystal blue eyes, now tinted with a misty dark hue of drowsiness. Yeah, not a great look.

Also, he knew that Kai would either laugh or be disgusted, or possibly both if he had shown the younger man this side of him.

All to which he would never, at least, not today.

The redhead could hardly finish brushing his teeth when he heard a dissatisfied groan coming from Max in the other room.

"What now?" Tala spat into the sink, rinsing his mouth and wiping his face clean with a fluffy towel.

"You… You don't have ANYTHING to wear! No suit no dress pants no tie… How are you going to go to work?" Max dug through everything again hoping something formal would magically appear.

"So what? It's not like I'm going to meet the Emperor of Japan! Just hand me the white jeans and the light blue dress shirt that's about as formal as my wardrobe gets." The blonde handed Tala the clothes he requested and took out a lint roller, whilst "rolling" Tala's body. The redhead had to stop Max when he started to attack a stubborn lint fluff that was on the redhead's butt in frustrated determination.

It just got really annoying.

And wrong.

Though Tala wouldn't mind a certain slate haired man invading his personal space. From sexy time to lint rolling everything and anything with Kai is fine. He should really stop thinking about such thoughts this early in the morning. These jeans aren't exactly loose either.

His thoughts, once again, mercilessly shredded apart as Max took him by the arm and literally dragged him out of his own room they proceeded down towards the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

Kai was clearly not impressed.

The young president said nothing, but waved off and dismissed Max as soon as they bolted into his office, without consent or formality. Max looked suicidal, giving Tala a nervous glance before stumbling out leaving the two men alone.

Tala cleared his throat.

"I slept in."

"Clearly."

"Look, I was really tired and had jetlag, so it's only reasonable." Tala rolled his eyes, visibly not caring, which earned a raised eyebrow from the other.

"Yes, of course. It's only reasonable to 'fashionably' late for the first day. It's all the rage right now." Kai replied dully, the same cold expression boring into Tala's eyes.

"Spare the lecture for later Kaisy, otherwise we won't even have time to start at all."

Kai raised his other eyebrow.

"This is no way to talk to your boss."

"Whatever Kai."

"You will address me as President. I would have you fired, but what would be the fun in that?" The younger man smirked, half annoyed yet amused on Tala's stubborn behavior. Perhaps just as stubborn as he was.

"I know you love me too much to let me go." A mischievous glint shone briefly in the wolf's crystal eyes; could be his imagination, saw the slightest wince from the bluenette.

"You wish." Kai scoffed dryly, whilst giving Tala a quick scan of his appearance from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"No shit Sherlock. Where's your suit?"

"Er, home."

"You don't have any do you."

Tala shrugged. Kai sighed and leaned over the desk, taking out his wallet. Sometimes Tala was just impossible to deal with.

"Here, take this." Kai swiped out a card and tossed it towards Tala, who caught it between his fingers. "It's one of my credit cards, use it to buy (Kai gave Tala one last look) … Anything. Anything formal."

It was Tala's turn to raise his eyebrows. Who did Kai think he was? Criticizing his form of dress. He happened to like his clothes!

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll manage myself just fine." Tala threw a pert smile at the other man, who remained calm as always.

"I'm sorry Tala, but this is an international enterprise and requirements are to be in formal dress, whether you like it or not. Furthermore I'm your boss and you will do as your told." Kai snapped back.

The redhead grumbled annoyingly to himself as he accepted the card.

_Stupid Kai and his stupid company policies. _

_And his stupid rich self, with his stupidly but so fucking sexy attitude. _

_Fucking mean and erotic and stuck up-_

"Anyways, I'll send you off to do your shopping and whatever."

Tala snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Kai.

"What about my job?"

"No point in starting what you've never began with." Kai went back to his seat, now looking at some paperwork on his desk. Tala's presence is now unneeded.

"But-"

"Go on," Kai waved/shooed Tala with his hand absentmindedly. "Come back when you're ready."

Tala gaped at the younger man. He does like not to be treated like some pest, especially to Kai. No matter how gorgeous the younger male was. The redhead growled and turned towards the door, and just before taking his leave, Kai stopped him.

"And Tala?" The older man turned around.

"Yes, 'President'?"

"Don't even think about coming back here tomorrow until you fully corporate with me." Kai smirked subtly, gleaming ruby orbs pierced into Tala's icy ones.

_Bastard. _

Cold, mean _sexy _bastard.

If not for they are on company grounds and the fact that Tala has a huge thing for the bluenette, he would have totally twatted Kai in the face by now. Which would probably result in Kai twatting him back, or being arrested for inflicting "harm" on the young president. Tala used his imagination on the arresting bit. But it could happen.

* * *

Max again was waiting for Tala, and seized the opportunity to bombard the redhead with questions.

"Did he fire you?" Baby blue eyes stared up at Tala nervously.

"No Max, he wanted me to… Buy some clothes." Tala sighed heavily, taking out the credit card from his pocket.

Max's eyes widened more, which was starting to scare Tala a bit. "Nooo wayyy, you're so lucky you didn't get fired… Anyone would be packing they're things by now. Your very lucky, and special. Does Mr. Hiwatari like you or something? He even gave you his card!"

Tala stared. Does Kai really like him? Probably just him being considerate, and like and like-like are two different things.

"I don't know, he just tossed me the card and told me I need to look smart tomorrow otherwise I can't come back here." Tala shrugged again, handing the card to Max, who accepted it with awe, like some kind of precious artifact.

"Still, he's cutting you a lot of slack…" Max murmured quietly, for the first time, he wasn't yelling or grabbing Tala.

"Hn." He could use some more slack- cutting, but knowing Kai well, that sure ain't hell happening anytime soon. Furthermore, Tala knew Kai was somewhat of a sadist that enjoys feeding off Tala's misery, of course, to a certain extent. But it still was annoying.

"But anyways! We would have to get you something to wear at once! I know a good place!" Max returned to his happy hyper self, grabbing Tala again and dragging him off to wherever Max wanted them to go.

* * *

Tala returned to his hotel room holding large bags of expensively bought dress suits, from collared shirts to black leather oxfords; he bought it all. A little payback, for Kai on insulting, if not verbally but with his eyes, on Tala's clothes. But even if Tala had racked up quite a large sum of money on the card it wouldn't do much damage on Kai's expense. Since that guy basically owned the whole country (to Tala's eyes). All of the suits were personally tailored, which wasted a shitload of time and energy, the storeowner measuring Tala and pinning fabric to his body. It would take a few days until his suits were made, but thankfully they bought some pre made ones at other stores.

All this made Tala painfully tired. After shooing/sending Max away, the redhead dropped his bags flopped down on his bed, eyes closing and rested his hands behind his head. Just when Tala started to fully relax, his phone beeped. Moaning, Tala sat up again and flipped opens his cell.

_New Message._

_From: Kai Hiwatari _

_Don't be late tomorrow Tally. _

…

Tally.

Tala snorted as he can almost sense the sarcasm in the nickname. Now when he though about it, it's almost cute of Kai to conjure up "Tally". Almost as cute as when Kai tilts his head in the most adorable way when he's confused about something. And when Kai insults him in the most subtle, yet straightforward way that sometimes Tala himself doesn't even pick up on it. He will never admit that to the younger male.

Sometimes Tala loved Kai.

Another beep sounded and Tala glanced at the screen.

_Make sure you don't look like a complete tramp. _

And at other times Tala hated him.

What a contradiction.

* * *

Suggestions and advice are welcome.

Thank you so much for reading! Hope it's satisfying enough ^.^

Blazy~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, long time no see. I know I am a bad person, but sorry...

I've been camping, and then I got a cold, and now I'm recovering and finishing this chapter. I've written up the plan on the airplane, but delayed the draft till now. (.")

But on the bright side, it is finished and longer than the previous chapters... About twice as long actually. I hope it is entertaining and somewhat readable, because I didn't really edit it much.

It is getting exciting! I'm the author but I feel excited about what's going to happen next as well.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Tala pushed Kai into the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and kissed him with full passion and force. His hands trailed to the younger man's defined hipbones and wondered aimlessly up his smooth toned abdomen, up to his torso. The redhead pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between his fingers, feeling the flesh go taut. Kai moaned lowly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Tala's waist and pressing their heated groins together, rubbing deliciously creating sweet friction upon their arousals._

_The wolf took hold of Kai's pants and pulled them off in a long swift motion, along with his underwear, discarding them somewhere in the room. Tala then released his aching need from the constricting jeans and positioned him self to Kai's puckered entrance, pressing the tip of his erection against it. None to gently, Tala pushed in, his erection feeling the tight heat that engulfed him like an addiction. Kai threw his head back and arched his spine, tightening the feeling around his cock forcing Tala to thrust in deeper. Kai seemed to choke on his voice as Tala hit a certain spot within his body, a wave of ecstasy surged through his veins, turning a moan into a long lustful wale._

_Grinning devilishly, Tala grasped the young man's hips tighter and thrusted into him harder than ever, repeatedly abusing the same sensitive spot over and over again, making Kai scream from pain and pleasure. Harder and faster he went the more vocal Kai became. Tala felt his release edging closer, and Kai's voice reached higher, and higher… and…_

It doesn't sound like Kai's voice anymore.

Sounds more like…

A ringtone.

What?

Tala opened his eyes.

No. No not again!

The redhead let out an exasperated groan and covered his head and face with a giant fluffy pillow. Desperately hoping that the ringing would go away, Tala remained muffled beneath the pillow for a while, but hearing that the ringing did not stop, he flung the pillow out of the way and clambered out of bed, in search of his phone.

Still half asleep, Tala flipped open his phone and grumbled.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I assume that your now awake, Mr. Ivanov." A voice husky but smooth as silk answered.

Tala's eyes instantly snapped open.

"Kai? What… Do you want…" The redhead yawned lazily, stretching his arm that was free.

"Cheerful as always." Came the reply. "I hope I wasn't… disturbing you or anything."

Tala could almost feel the smirk radiating from Kai through the phone.

Bastard.

"Not at all, I was just dreaming about you." Tala snorted back, but quickly realized what he had said. Which led him to recall his dream. Which then made Tala look down at his crotch. Which he then realized he still had a raging hard on.

"Really? I am quite flattered. What was your dream about?" Kai smirked, teasing Tala in ways many people in the morning could not imagine.

Tala nearly chocked when Kai asked that. He needed to come up with something quick; for there's no way in hell he's telling Kai what he really dreamt of. Something tells Tala that saying he had a dream of him banging his friend until they both passed out isn't going to end up well.

"I- erm, was dreaming that you… got eaten by a wolf."

Well, that's one way to put it.

"Oh really? Well, I had a dream about you as well Tal."

Tala perked up.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I pushed you down a cliff."

Tala's face fell. Typical Kai and his sarcasm.

"That wasn't nice Kai."

"Getting eaten by wolves isn't something I would describe as nice either."

"Touché."

"Anyways, I called you because I need you to do some work." Kai reverted back to work mode, realizing that their conversation was going off track and slightly silly.

Tala glanced at the clock; it read 6:50 am.

"That's too early Kai! Call me when it's 8 or something!"

"I don't want to hear your complaints, get a note a jot the things I need you to do down."

The redhead glared at the phone with his mouth open, but proceeded to get a note pad and pen.

"Yeah?"

"Right, first I need coffee. Black, 2 sugars. Pick my coat up at the dry cleaners, the one closest to company building, by the way it's black. Just tell them my name and they will get it." Kai started casually, but in a strange business like manner. "Oh, and get some cat food on the way make sure you get the good kind the one that makes their fur all shiny… And pick the paperwork when you get to the reception in the lobby. That is all. At least, for now."

"Wait- wait…" Tala quickly scribbled it down, but he was not fast enough. Did he just hear Kai say cat food? Unbelievable. After all these years, Kai is still a softy for animals. Tala will hold that against him. "Wait, couldn't you just ask Max to do all that?"

"I already assigned Max to do other jobs, furthermore, he's not my personal secretary. You are." Kai smirked once more. "Oh, and Tala?"

"Yes… President?" The redhead gritted his teeth, clearly pissed.

"All of this must be done by the time I arrive at the office, which is at 9 am. If you fail to do this, don't bother coming back."

Tala could feel that Kai was merely toying with him, getting amusement out of this.

How cruel of Kai!

But Tala could do nothing but comply, slowly getting off of bed and getting ready. It was already 7: 20 am and Tala needed to hurry up. He remembered to put on a suit, even though the process of tying a tie pissed him off even more, in the end leaving it in a large disheveled knot.

Good enough.

Tala glanced at the time again: 7:50 am. Shit. Quickly putting on his shoes and coat, the redhead grabbed his briefcase and zoomed out of the hotel and towards the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

Tala bolted through and into Kai's office, one hand carrying a cup of coffee and balancing some large files of paperwork, the other hand grasping onto a bag with a happy cat on the front, while dangling a heavy coat by his shoulders. Out of breath, Tala glared at the clock: 8:58 am. Close call, but he made it in time. Tala noticed and someone else in the room and turned his head in that direction. There Kai was, hanging his coat up on the rack and equally glaring back at the redhead. The only difference was he had amusement in his crimson orbs.

They both remained silent, staring at each other blankly. Tala's mouth was open, partly from exhaustion and partly offended at Kai's amusement towards his pain. Few moments passed and no one said anything. Until Kai opened his mouth and…

Laughed.

What a bastard.

"You are such an asshole Kai." Tala dropping his bags and handed Kai his coffee. "I almost got ran over by a car and all you do is laugh."

"Sorry, it's just funny seeing you like this." Kai sipped a bit of his coffee and raised his eyebrow. "Tala, I asked for hot coffee not cold."

"Whatever. Here's your coat…" Tala flung the coat towards Kai, who caught it in the air. "I don't know why you have this coat but it's hideous to me."

"Er, Tala?"

"Hm?"

"That's because it's not my coat." Kai threw the coat back to Tala.

"What?"

"It's a woman's coat. It's blue. It has floral print on it. Now what made you think I'd have something like that?"

"I think I may have picked up the wrong one… The lady had it, but I was in a rush so I think I just grabbed someone else's instead." Tala shrugged.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes for a briefly. Sometimes, he really did want to push him down a cliff.

"Well, hang that up, don't just fling it anywhere."

"Yes mom." Tala gave Kai a sour look, but stomped over and did what he's told anyways.

"Good boy." Kai smirked, but his face immediately brightened up when he realized something important. "Did you buy the cat food?"

Well, important to him anyways.

Tala rolled his eyes and handed him the large bag. At times he cannot believe Kai had that side to his personality. It's cute but just plain weird sometimes. But Tala knew well not to comment too much on it.

"Did you buy the right kind?" Kai peered into the bag.

"Yes. Now all your little friends will have shiny furry coats." Tala sniffed, still un-amused. But boy, did he make some of the cutest faces.

Kai smiled and examined the label at the front, looking less of an assertive role and more of a little boy. Tala instantly felt a pang of jealously run through his body, not knowing why but seeing Kai getting so worked up over anything else than him made him… edgy.

"Geez Kai, how old are you?!" Tala finally snapped.

"21." Kai looked up from the offending bag and smirked. The old sarcastic Kai is back.

"Alright Mr. Sarcastic. Here's you paperwork." The redhead held out a large file.

Kai shook his head. "Not mine. Yours."

"Excuse me?" Tala's crystal orbs opened wide and gaped.

"You heard me. It's yours, and make sure you fill it all out by the end of the day."

"All of it?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Fuck you."

"Oi, don't talk to me like that."

"This is workers abuse I don't think it's appropriate for you to order me around like that, Kai."

"Well, might I kindly remind you that you work under me. I'm your boss, and you are qualified to listen to my orders." Kai gave the older man a small smile. "Now go on, do your work."

Tala, more pissed than ever, grumbled and stormed off to his office.

"Wait, Tala?" The redhead stopped on his tracks and turned to face the bluenette again.

"Yes, Mr. 'President'?"

"I see your wearing a suit today… You look good." Kai's voice became softer, more personal. It might be Tala's imagination, but was that a blush creeping in Kai's face?

"Thanks, you look good yourself." Tala winked, startling the younger man for a moment, who muttered a small 'thanks, I guess' in return.

"But there's one thing, what's up with your tie?" Kai gestured towards the disheveled knot on Tala's neck.

"Get with it Kai, it's the new style." The older man shrugged and they laughed. Kai shook his head and walked up towards the slightly taller man and undid each knot carefully.

"You know Tal, you're not tying your hanging rope, do that at home." Kai smirked softly, undoing the last knot and retying the tie with skillfully practiced fingers.

"Ha bloody ha." Tala watched Kai's slender fingers finishing and straightening his tie.

"There." Kai, deeming the tie acceptable, looked up at Tala through his lashes and smiled affectionately.

Tala almost forgot about his anger when he saw Kai's face; bright red ruby eyes staring shyly back, gently biting on his lower lip, finished with a small blush that coloured his usually pale cheeks. Kai can be so cute and sexy.

The redhead snapped out of it and realized that he was still angry about the paperwork, but not as angry as before.

Might as well get it done earlier.

* * *

Tala sat angrily/impatiently at his desk, rearranging papers and files. Stupid Kai had made him rearrange in alphabetical order, and then to stack them in an organized and 'artistic' order. The redhead knew Kai was just shitting him, but something told Tala that strangling, slapping, or any physical abuse was not the way to resolve his anger.

Maybe if he just took a risk and ravish the gorgeous man right there and then? No, he couldn't, as much as Tala wanted to, he would risk loosing Kai completely. Then again, he could try and it'll work…

NO!

Tala wiped a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth with his finger and continued to arrange papers. If he kept thinking sexy things about the bluenette, his pants would not fit after. And perhaps if he finished all the work sooner, he will get a chance to be with Kai and talk to him more. After all, it's better being with Kai then not being with him at all.

* * *

3 hours after, Tala had almost completely finished rearranging and filling in all the files in alphabetical order, and stacking them in an 'artistic' way. Right now, his stacking looks like the leaning tower of Piza, and is threatening to lean further and fall. That would ruin all the work, and Tala would not want that to happen. Finishing the last document, the redhead stacked it on the very top and stood back to admire his work.

Maybe it's leaning a bit too much. But it's a bit too late to fix that now, as long as no one touches it there is no threat of it crashing down.

He spoke too soon.

Just then, Max slammed open the door, and bolted into his office. The blonde was clearly in a hurry and could vaguely see where he was going, carrying a huge stack of paperwork in his arms. Any moment now, he looked like he's about to trip over.

That may cause a problem.

But luckily, the man didn't. Instead he trottered up to Tala's desk and dropped the heavy load of files onto it.

The Piza wobbled, but didn't fall.

"Hi Mr. Ivanov! I'm sorry I've been busy in the morning, but Mr. Hiwatari wanted me to give you these." Max panted out through large gulps of air, clinging onto the edge of the desk for balance.

"All of these?" Tala raised his eyebrow, shocked.

"Yeah, he says to get it done along with everything else he assigned you to do. I have to go now, have a lot of stuff to do as well. Have a good day Mr. Ivanov!" With that, Max beamed a tired but radiant smile and waved Tala goodbye, and ran out of his office.

Once alone again, Tala stared at the huge load of new paperwork. He seemed to have lost all the will to argue now, as the redhead sighed and began to fill and arrange a file, setting it up on the already wobbling Tower of Piza once finished.

The phone rang and Tala paused from his work briefly to pick it up.

"Yeah?"

Okay, maybe that was a bit unprofessional to answer like that. But Tala at the moment didn't give a fuck. Luckily, it was Kai who was at the other end of the receiver, not a stranger.

"'Yeah'?" Kai scoffed from the other end.

"Shut up Kai I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I need you to book plane tickets to Kyoto for me, make sure you fit that smoothly with my work schedule. I need to be there sometime in the next few weeks, do sort that out. And get 2 tickets, your going with me."

Tala blanked out.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why do I have to come with you?"

Kai paused briefly.

"You are my personal secretary?"

"Oh."

"For fucks sake Tala…" The redhead could hear Kai sigh on the other end.

"And, um Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Kyoto?"

Kai didn't know whether to laugh or get angry at the remark. How thick can Tala get?

"Search it up."

"What- hey Kai!" But the bluenette had already hung up, leaving Tala stranded, completely clueless.

Too lazy to fill in the details online, Tala dialed in the Tokyo Airport number and waited for service. The redhead absentmindedly filled in paperwork while listening to the ad commercials broadcasting from the line. He perked up when someone answered.

Some lady who spoke in a really fast and upbeat manner in Japanese.

Tala blinked a few times and hung up straight away. Great, the service is in gibberish and he could not understand a single word to what the lady was saying. Tala knew that Kai was getting a laugh out of this; clearly he knew that the redhead was not capable of such complex procedures, yet the bluenette continuously assaulted Tala with more work. If this were anyone else, he would've killed them by now.

His thoughts were interrupted by another phone call.

"Yes, who is it now?"

"Have you finished the paperwork?"

"No Kai." Tala hung up. He knew Kai was smirking when he said that.

A few minutes later and the phone ringed again.

"What?!"

"How about now?" Kai was now just shitting him.

Evil bastard.

Tala growled into the receiver and slammed the phone down. Taking deep breaths, Tala tried to get back to work.

20 minutes later and the phone rang again.

That's it.

Tala rejected the call and continued back to stack his tower. But it kept ringing nonstop, and the redhead continued to reject the call. Eventually, Tala ignored Kai so much that Kai himself came into Tala's office, looking pissed off.

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you and you're not responding!"

Tala casually got up from his work and frowned.

"Well I'm not going to respond if you're just going to call for no reason!"

"I'm not going to call you if I don't have any reason to!" Kai walked up towards Tala, not paying attention to the paper that was scattered on the floor. "I have to let you know that- Ah!"

Kai tripped over some of the paper, completely caught off guard. Tala caught the younger man in his arms and Kai stumbled face first into the redhead's chest. The slight impact made both men crash onto the desk, where Tala's Leaning Tower of Piza wobbled heavily and collapsed, paper scattering in all directions. Taking a moment to recover, Tala held the smaller man in his arms and flushed, feeling the warmth of Kai's body and how good it felt against his own and remained that position. Kai looked up at Tala and suddenly, they both blushed and broke apart, realizing the close awkwardness of the whole situation.

The awkward silence broke down when Kai coughed dryly.

"Sorry."

"It's cool…" Tala muttered, nervously scratching the back of his head. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get certain thoughts of Kai out of his head. Tala could've sworn one of his hands accidently brushed against Kai's bum, feeling the round plush firmness beneath his fingers, while his other hand traced the imprints of Kai's waist, which was surprisingly thin. The feeling of the touch still lingered strongly at the tips of his digits.

"So…" Kai began.

Tala mentally shook his head from his dirty thoughts.

"So?" Both men avoided each other's gaze.

"You should keep your workspace clean next time."

"You should keep your body to yourself next time." Tala retorted back, but inside his head he didn't exactly mind Kai's body. In fact, it was quite pleasant.

"I bet you enjoyed that." Kai smirked up at the redhead.

"I've had better." Tala smirked back. The back of his head told him he didn't.

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

The two chuckled, sharing the joke. But deep down they both had other feelings. Feelings that are much more powerful and desirable to fulfill.

"But honestly, you should clean up." Kai looked around the room. "There's paper everywhere. Tala, when I mean artistically it doesn't mean to trash everything."

"Oh very funny, I'll have you know I did make art, but you're the one who destroyed it when you decided to lose balance."

"Fine then, I apologize on behalf of my legs for my 'reckless' behavior. What did you build anyways?"

"… The Leaning Tower of Piza." Tala mumbled.

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"… Tal?"

"I know."

"That's bound to fall."

"I know." Tala paused for a moment. "You know, I was going to make two towers, since there's so much paperwork. But then I thought to myself, why not make a single big tower, it's cooler that way."

The younger man snorted and shook his head, not questioning it further.

"Anyways," Kai straightened out his tie. "I was going to inform you that the apartment your suppose to move into is still not ready, and it will take a while longer. So, it's either we renew your stay at the hotel, or you will check out tomorrow and move in my place."

Tala almost chocked on his breath when he heard that he was to be staying at the bluenette's house. He could not believe his luck, first meeting up again with his gorgeous friend and now living under the same roof? This just keeps getting better and better. He'll be able to see Kai every morning, see Kai every night, see Kai in the showers, see Kai on the bed with his legs parted, sweating and begging Tala to take him eve-

The redhead once again was brought back into reality by the clicking of Kai's fingers in front of his face. Tala blinked and wiped off a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth with his finger. Seems like he has been daydreaming for a while. He should really stop doing that so often.

"Uh, sure."

"Huh?" Kai tilted his head sideways in confusion, looking more adorable than ever.

"I'll stay with you then."

Kai nodded. "Cool. I guess I'll get Max to help you pack then."

"Aw you're not going to do it for me?" Tala pouted.

"Fat chance. But I'll help you clean this up." Kai gave the older man a small smile, whilst bending over to start picking up the paper that was on the floor, giving Tala an eyeful of Kai's bum; which Tala shook off certain thoughts and started cleaning up as well.

* * *

After a long excruciatingly painful day of work, Tala returns to the Hotel with Max, who wanted to help him pack. The redhead in the end convinced Max to go back home with a great deal of effort. Tala drew the line when Max started to rip his clothes out of the closet again.

He was just not in the mood for Max's hyper ways tonight. He was in the mood for something else, or rather, someone.

Making sure Max has left the building completely, Tala began to slowly arrange and pack everything back into his suitcase, getting ready for tomorrow. But his mind wasn't set to packing. It kept drifting to other things, to certain thoughts of a slate- haired man, the man that Tala continuously loved and lusted over. The redhead shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts, but failing miserably. In fact, it's making it worse. He felt dirty, but he couldn't help it.

The older man needed to find some way of release, one way or another.

Tala dropped his packing and proceeded towards the bathroom, stripping off his clothes on the way. Pulling off his boxers, Tala stepped into the shower and turned it on cold. Cool water rained down from above and splashed the man, rinsing his body and hair. Tala rubbed his face with his hands, trying desperately to calm down his hormones.

The wolf glared down and saw that his erection was still present, no matter how cold the shower was. Unable to withstand it anymore, Tala reached down and palmed his hard throbbing cock, stroking it in a steady pace, whilst recalling back to the images in his head about earlier on the day. Images of Kai's facial expressions when he's embarrassed about something and the sexy smirk he wore when he's teasing the redhead drove him crazier than before. Tala moaned as he thumbed the head; fingernail digging slightly into the slit, drawing out more precum. The feel of Kai's warm body against his, and the feel of his plump butt and thin waist… Tala leaned against the shower wall and stroked himself faster, increasing the pace rapidly. And oh, that mouth of his, so venomous yet so soft and delectable looking… plush lips twine into a sly subtle smirk… The redhead wondered what Kai's mouth would be like on his cock… Tala gasped as he lost control and released, spurting thick strands of cum onto his abdomen and onto the wall. He panted and watched his essence wash away with the water, closing his eyes momentarily before turning off the shower after cleaning himself.

Stepping out, Tala got a fluffy towel and dried his hair and body and walked out of the bathroom. Not bothering to put anything on, he flopped down onto the bed, completely exhausted. As Tala lay there in his bed, he replayed the images earlier on the day once more, wishing that Kai would feel the same way about him as he did to the younger man.

Tala's eyelids felt heavy and slowly began to close over his beautiful crystal orbs. Finally, he drifts off to sleep, reminiscing on thoughts of the younger man.

Never, had he in his life been so driven with love and lust by another.

* * *

To be continued...

Thank you for reading! I hope my attempts of humor were interesting :D

Blazy~


End file.
